infinite_pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Merry Christmas! Pretty Cure
Merry Christmas! Pretty Cure '(メリー クリスマス！ プリキュア ''Merī Kurisumasu! Purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime produced by Toei Animation and the first fanseries created by CureKanade. The show is slated to air on December 25, 2013. The themes for the show are Christmas and Happiness. Synopsis Merry Christmas! Pretty Cure Episodes Cure Happiness is the princess of Delightful Kingdom, but one day, when Sorrow invaded the kingdom, Cure Happiness was told by her parents to run away but she wanted to fight to save her kingdom, but a mysterious purple Cure told her she was too weak and that she will be defeated so easily, that it made her think she was being mean to her. Cure Happiness went down to Earth to train when she met Ichinose Miyabi who became her Pretty Cure partner, Cure Merry! Together they fight against Sorrow's monsters, Yasha and meet Cure Gift, who becomes their mentor. Characters Pretty Cure '''Ichinose Miyabi (一ノ瀬 みやび Ichinose Miyabi)/ Cure Merry (キュア メリー Kyua Merī) Voice Actor: Rumi Ōkubo Miyabi is a lively fourteen year old girl who is kind to everyone. She is in her second year of Watanabe Middle School and is in the archery club. She is very smart and lives with only her mother since her father broke up with her mother when she was very young. As Cure Merry, her powers represent healing and joy and her theme colour is pink. Ayase Sachiko (彩瀬 さちこ Ayase Sachiko)/ Cure Happiness (キュア ハピネス Kyua Hapinesu) Voice Actor: Ayane Sakura Sachiko is the princess of Delightful Kingdom who hates being told what to do. She was surpassed by the other Cures and doesn't like Cure Heroine one little bit. She is in Miyabi class at Watanabe Middle School and is average in grades. As Cure Happiness, her powers represent feelings and her theme colour is blue. Matsumoto Remi (松本 れみ Matsumoto Remi)/ Cure Gift (キュア ギフト Kyua Gifuto) Voice Actor: Houko Kuwashima Remi is a clumsy fifteen year old who is kind and is the mentor of Miyabi and Sachiko. She first appears in Episode 6 and lives all by herself in an apartment. She is really smart and attends Watanabe Middle School and is in her third year. As Cure Gift, her powers represent stars and her theme colour is yellow and gold. Cure Heroine (キュア ヒロイン Kyua Hiroin) Voice Actor: Nana Mizuki Cure Heroine is the mysterious Cure who told Sachiko that she was too weak to fight against Sorrow. She is very rude and is best friends with Remi. As Cure Heroine, her powers represents snow and miracles and her theme colour is purple. Mascots Saint (セイント Seinto) Voice Actor: Rie Kugimiya Saint is the main mascot of the series. She went down to Earth with Sachiko and helped her find a partner, which ended up being Miyabi. Snow (スノー Sunō) Voice Actor: Hikaru Midorikawa Snow is the last mascot to appear in the series. He first appeared in Episode 12, with Cure Heroine to see how the other three girls are going. Sorrow Kage (カゲ Kage) Voice Actor: Yūichi Nakamura Kage is the leader of Sorrow. Yasha (ヤシャ Yasha) Voice Actor: Hiroshi Naka Yasha is the monster of Sorrow. Yuugure (ユウグレ Yuugure) Voice Actor: Yuugure is the first subordinate of Sorrow to appear. He is the weakest of the quartet and will do anything to defeat Pretty Cure. Merrick (メリック Merikku) Voice Actor: Merrick is the second subordinate of Sorrow to appear. He is Yuugure best friend and usually battles with him against Pretty Cure. Dolores (ドロレス Dororesu) Voice Actor: Dolores is the only woman of Sorrow. She is the third subordinate to appear. She is calm and always serious and always summons strong Yasha's. Jabez (ヤベツ Yabetsu) Voice Actor: Jabez is the fourth subordinate of Sorrow to appear. He appears in the second half of the show when Miyabi goes on a trip to find her father. He is the strongest subordinate of Sorrow and is Kage's right hand man. Items Lovely Brooch (ラブリー ブローチ Raburī Burōchi) The Lovely Brooch is the transformation device for the girls. They shout out "Pretty Cure Sparkling Power!' to transform. PrePhone (プリフォン PuriFon) The PrePhone is used by the girls to call each other when they are in danger or to track down a Yasha. Joyful Bow (ジョイフル ボー Joifuru Bō) The Joyful Bow is the weapon for Cure Merry. Royal Wand (ロイヤル ワンド Roiyaru Wando) The Royal Wand is the weapon for Cure Happiness. Locations Watanabe Middle School (渡辺 中学校 Watanabe Chūgakkō) Watanabe Middle School is the school that Miyabi, Sachiko and Remi go. It is unknown at the moment if Cure Heroine's civilian form goes to the school or not. Delightful Kingdom (楽しい 王国 Tanoshī Ōkoku) Delightful Kingdom is the world that Sachiko, Remi, Cure Heroine, Saint and Snow came from. Dark Tower (ダーク·タワー Dāku· Tawā) Dark Tower is the base for Sorrow. It is hidden in a very dark forest where anyone who goes in there, never comes out. Trivia * This is CureKanade's first series on the wiki. * This is the fourth season to use the theme colour's: pink, blue, yellow and purple in that order of joining the team. The first were Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Dokidoki! Pretty Cure (not including Cure Ace) and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Category:CureKanade Category:Merry Christmas! Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:Fanseries